The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating microwave and millimeter wave (quasioptical) radiation by stimulating the coherent emission of cyclotron radiation from a beam of free electrons.
The major device currently covering the millimeter wavelength regime is the gyrotron. This radiation source has demonstrated very high operating power capabilities and efficient operation. Though the operating power level of the gyrotron is high, it is limited by the relatively small interaction volume. More conventional sources, such as mm lasers, klystrons and travelling wave tubes, operate at substantially lower power levels and are somewhat inefficient.